1. Technical Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is incapable of being recharged.
A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used in small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery can be widely used as a power source for driving a motor of hybrid vehicles and the like.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte and with high energy density has been developed. The high power rechargeable battery consists of a large-capacity rechargeable battery in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are connected in series, such that it can be used as a power source for driving a motor of a device requiring a large amount of electric power, such as, for example, an electric vehicle or the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.